Dance Inside
by Wulfeh
Summary: Lemonade. Piccolo and Chichi. One shot of their first time together. Sort of takes place after Matchmaker's eventual ending.


**"Dance Inside" - All American Rejects**

**Here it is! My first lemon. Sue me. I had to.**

**Chichi and Piccolo. Together. Naked.**

**Hopefully this isn't too horrific. I really had to use my imagination, fantasies, and every sex scene I've ever read/seen/heard about. xP I've never done this. So forgive me my naïveté, for I am a bit of a prude when it comes to having guys touch me. No big deal. Anyway, please read and review.**

**Spoilers - this takes place after Matchmaker is over. Not really a spoiler since we all kind of know that I am a hopeless romantic and that Pic and Chi are getting together in the end of Match anyway. Enjoy! Or don't. Just be nice, please :)**

* * *

The house was quiet, too quiet. Chichi fussed with her hair, brushing it out and experimenting with its position. Her heart fluttered about in her chest, nerves blitzing excitement through her whole body as her thoughts focused on the upcoming night. She blushed furiously and tried to think about anything else. Chichi took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"Okay, okay," she whispered, "this is fine. You will be fine. There's nothing to worry about, right?" She stared at her flushed face in the mirror; her eyes were wide, deer like, and shimmering. "No, no, no... Don't cry, oh please..."

A quiet knock at the door. Chichi stiffened.

"Chich?"

Her breath caught in her throat.

"M-may I come in?"

That single stutter, he wasn't nervous, was he? Piccolo couldn't be nervous. She knew him. But... There it was. A single stutter.

He was nervous.

Somehow, that made her feel better, more confident. If only a little. She walked toward the door, taking another deep breath, and opened it. Piccolo stood before her in the hallway. His face blushed violet. She wondered if it was her clothes. The hem of her night gown was a little short. And the neckline a tad low. Very low, actually.

Chichi took a short step forward, bare toes touching his.

"Hi," he said quietly, taking her hands, movements tentative.

"Hi," her voice came out breather than she had intended. "Um," Chichi tugged lightly on his fingers, pulling him into the bedroom. He followed her. They sat down on the bed next to each other, still holding hands. "Um..."

"What, ah, what do we...do?" Piccolo's eyes were fixed on her face, a blush still evident against his emerald skin.

"We," Chichi hesitated, letting go of his hands and self-consciously pulling the hem of her nightgown down another half an inch to better cover her underwear. It had the unfortunate consequence of revealing more of her breasts. "We..." Why was this so difficult? It wasn't her first time. Well, it was with him. It was in a while. It had been awkward enough the first time, the real first time, with - No, she chided herself, it wouldn't make it better, thinking of...

"Chichi?"

She looked at him, really looked at him. He looked terrified, in his own way. Piccolo wasn't the type, she knew, to openly display any type of emotion. But she had learned to read the subtle signals; his eyes were a little larger than usual, antennae a tad more alert than in his resting state. And then there was the blush. "We... We don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

"No, I want to," Chichi punctuated her statement by grabbing his hand in both of hers. "I really, _really_ do. I'm just..." She moved a little closer to him, their knees touched. "It's been a while. I guess I'm just a little..."

"Apprehensive?" Piccolo suggested. She nodded, and squeezed his hand.

"But it's okay to be a bit nervous," she said, trying as hard to reassure herself as him. He held her gaze, dark eyes searching. The dim light of the room cast his face partially in shadow, accentuating the hard lines of his chiseled face.

"If you change your mind -"

"Do you want to do this?" Chichi interrupted him, leaning a little closer, she could feel the warmth radiating off of his chest. "Because we can try again, if you panic."

"I'm not going to panic," Piccolo snapped, but the blush deepened, spreading to the tips of his ears. He was cute when he blushed. Extra cute. "Are you going to panic?"

"No," she didn't think so, at any rate. Talking had made it better. Less terrifying. Chichi tugged lightly on her hair, combing her fingers through it. "I won't panic as long as you don't."

Piccolo cupped her face in his hands, long fingers tangling themselves in the midnight tresses.

"Just start slow then?" he murmured, and kissed her gently. His breath tasted sweet and hot, mingling with hers.

"Mmm," Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and immersing herself in the moment. She didn't think about it. She didn't have to think, just feel and act. As his mouth grew bolder against hers, she shifted into his lap, hands slipping down to his chest. Piccolo's arms around her waist pulled her closer and she pushed to deepen the kiss, playing with his ears in the absence of hair.

Piccolo stood up, hands under her bottom supporting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, edging his shirt up as she did so, forgetting for a moment that the mass difference in height decreased the sensuality of the move. It didn't seem to really matter. Their kiss broke off, and Chichi looked at his face, catching her breath. The green was flushed with that violet color she found to be so damn cute.

"You okay?" She whispered, running a thumb over his cheekbones.

"Hmm," he grunted, and kissed her neck. His lips caressed the soft skin of her throat, moving to her collarbone. "Odd. But yes."

She smiled.

"Odd?" her hands slipped under his shirt, tickling the skin of his massive chest. "I like odd," she said, kissing his forehead, between the bases of the sensitive antennae. Piccolo went ridged as her lips brushed them. Chichi actually could not help but smirk at this, and kissed both of his antennae in turn, eliciting a noise not unlike a moan from her partner.

She found herself, quite suddenly it seemed, on her back amongst the pillows and comforter, Piccolo's arms still about her, he was kissing her neck and jaw. Chichi ran her hands along his chest, pulling his shirt up, up and over his head. He shook it off and pushed it onto the floor in a disorganized heap. She smiled up at him, fingers tracing the lines on his stomach.

"Ah," His really was adorable when he was completely, hopelessly perplexed. "Um, I...?"

A small, rather devilish smile played across her lips, and she pushed lightly on his shoulders, but holding a certain air of indisputable authority. He complied, sitting up. Chichi rolled onto her side, silken nightgown shifting and slipping up her thigh. She looked pointedly at him and patted the mattress beside her. Piccolo's brow furrowed slightly but once again, obeyed, and lay down next to her. "I don't see how this is any different from -" But she cut him off as she pinned him, pressing her lips against his mouth even as she straddled his waist.

He looked up at her, bewildered, as she settled herself on his abdominals.

"_I_ know what I'm doing. And _you_ don't," Chichi whispered, smiling coyly down at him, tracing a delicate finger from his adam's apple to where the belly button would be. "Are we okay with that?"

Piccolo nodded mutely, and in the dim mood lighting, Chichi noticed that the blush had somehow become an even deeper violet. "Okay," now would be about the time she should be removing her nightgown. Theoretically. "_Okay_," she repeated.

"O...kay...?"

"I'm going to take my clothes off."

She wanted to take that phrasing back as soon as it left her lips, too late to stop it. To her relief, Piccolo actually chuckled, amused. His abs rippled beneath her, she giggled. "Alrighty then," Chichi's mind flickered briefly to an image of her shimmying out of the silky number in sexy manner, but decided against it, and just pulled it off over her head. It left her wearing a lacy black bra that barely qualified to be called such, and matching panties. Piccolo's breathing increased slightly. "Still good?" Chichi tossed it onto the floor, on top of his crumpled purple shirt.

"Uh," he nodded, voice huskier than usual "I feel weird though."

"Like where?"

He gave her a rather pointed look. "Oh, good."

Her heart was hammering in her chest. For God's sake, he still had his pants on, she was wasn't even fully naked, and she was already on the verge of a freak out. And she had promised herself she wouldn't panic. Promised him she wouldn't panic. Chichi swallowed the last of her inhibitions, this was, after all, going to be her first time with the man whom she loved, there was nothing to be worried about. Right? She took a deep breath, feeling the way his chest rose and fell with his own, in synch with hers. "I would let you do this next part, buuuut," she poked his chest teasingly, "it's a little tricky until you get the hang of it."

"What are you doing?" Piccolo started to prop himself up on his elbows, but Chichi gave the half naked Namek a look. He stopped. She deftly unclipped her bra, and slipped the skimpy garment from her shoulders. It fell from around her breasts, revealing them in their entirety. She was just beginning to think of a witty remark to remind her partner about the last time he had seen her breasts, when she quite literally had to catch herself from falling backwards.

Piccolo sat bolt upright, and he was lucky that Chichi had the good sense to move sideways rather than fall in the direction his sudden movement would have sent her.

"No, nope. No. I can't do this."

"_What the Hell_?" she hissed, surprised as she sat up. Chichi crossed her arms under her bare breasts, uncomfortably aware of the chilly air. She looked, and then gestured towards his pants, "a part of you wants to continue, so what's going on up here?"

He was sitting up, spine rigid, face set in what he obviously hoped was a passable mask of indifference, unfortunately, it was failing miserably. "Piccolo," she began, voice gentle once again, "I told you that I could wait if you didn't want to do this." Her boobs were really getting cold. Why had she turned down the heat? Oh right, to encourage cuddling. She crawled closer to him, ignoring his small noise of protest, and settling herself next to him, legs tucked neatly under and to the side. His face burned under her hand touching his cheek.

His eyes left hers, briefly flicking down to see her perky nipples and zooming right back up to her face.

"Sorry," he said quietly, having a bit of difficulty keeping his intense stare somewhere modest. "I wasn't... I was not expecting..."

She took her hand away from from his face, reaching instead to grasp one of his long, four fingered hands. "What are you doing _now_?" His voice actually cracked - cracked - and in any other situation she might have laughed, but not this time. Chichi took his hand and pressed it against her breast, holding him there until she was quite sure that he wouldn't move away. Piccolo stared at her, then at his hand, and back to her face. He raised his other hand questioningly and she nodded, smiling reassuringly. Tentatively, he placed it on her unoccupied attribute. "Now what?"

Chichi could have laughed, but she didn't.

"What do you want to do?"

"Uh..." His fingers twitched.

"You can do that if you want to. Not too hard though." She was debating on whether or not taking the lacy panties off would kill him, when his fingers gently moved on her skin, more of a caress then a touch. It was remarkable, she decided, how gentle his touch could be, despite the hardness of his hands, the severeness of his - "Goddammit watch the claws there, Kujo!"

"Sorry!"

Chichi caught him by the wrists before the warmth of his hands left her chest.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have snapped," she raised an eye brow, "but I think we're going to hold off on more intimate foreplay until I give you a little manicure."

Piccolo's ears twitched.

"I would have cut them today if you'd told me to," he grumbled, flushing. She didn't catch the next part, but she was fairly certain it was probably rude or in the very least a mood killer. Barely suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Chichi guided his hands down to her hips and leaned forward to kiss him again.

He was a good kisser. Much better than - well, more willing to experiment than Goku, he had more finesse, whereas -

"Can you - _mmf_ - not think about - _hmm_ - Goku?" Her lips froze against his. Her eyes opened and met his. She forgot that he could pick up on people's thoughts.

"Sorry," Chichi said quietly, running a hand over his cheek, "it's hard not to."

"Yeah," his fingertips trailed up her back, "I know, it's just -" Piccolo hesitated, claws tickling her neck, "I'm not him. _At all._ And I can't be him in the slightest."

Chichi kissed him fiercely, pinning him against the headboard.

"I don't _want_ you to be like him," her lips pressed against his forehead just above the brows, "I love you because you're _different_." She cupped his face in her hands and stared him straight in the eyes. "Got that, mister?"

Piccolo smiled, it was a small one, but a smile all the same. Her heart flip flopped. He nodded, and kissed her on the nose, on the cheek, the lips, neck and oh, someone found his courage. Chichi caressed his ears and antennae.

A tug on her hip. She looked down, smirked, and rolled back on her hips.

"You sure?" She asked, and he nodded. "Okay then," Chichi shimmied out of her panties, even as he kicked his pants off.

They sat there for a few moments in their nakedness, on top of the rumpled sheets and comforter, just looking at each other.

Chichi giggled girlishly, blushing furiously as she took him in. Oh, she had known how gorgeous he was, seen those abs and that chest a thousand times; she had even glimpsed his butt on a few occasions, but this was it, this was everything. And he was beautiful, really, truly -

Piccolo pulled her close to his chest, entwining his fingers in her long ebony hair with one hand while the other trailed down her spine. She kissed his neck, just enjoying the warmth between the two of them. Chichi paused, it was this moment, here, now... Her heart was hammering in her chest, she took a deep, steadying breath, meeting his eyes, no longer nervous, but burning with some half forgotten light.

"Chichi," Piccolo murmured, running his thumb over her cheek, he didn't say anything else, he just stared at her, and didn't need to. His eyes said it all.

"Okay," Chichi whispered, hands on his shoulders, pushing him gently down onto his back, sliding her leg over him, straddling him once more, and slowly, shyly, joining them together, enveloping him in her warmth. Piccolo gasped, muscles clenching in his core as she moved on him, heartbeats synced and breathing rapid. Chichi shuddered, rocking her hips in time to his as several breathy moans escaped her. He pulled her down to him, rolling and pinning her beneath him. Chichi wrapped her arms around his chest, and locked her ankles together behind his back. His breath was ragged in her ear.

"Are you good?" She murmured, stroking his face, bodies pressed together in intimacy. Piccolo nodded, running his fingers through her hair, entangling the midnight tresses around his claws. Chichi hugged him tightly, body warm and waiting, teetering on the edge of release.

"Oh shit," he hissed, arms constricting around her.

"You're fine," her voice came out in heady pants, and she clutched him to her, pressing her hot lips to his chest. "Just let go and -" she didn't have the opportunity to finish her sentence; in the same moment he took her advice, he crushed his lips to hers, and her mind couldn't even properly form a thought regarding his flexibility.

She was incapable of much of anything besides moaning against his lips, catching the intoxicating noises he made in her mouth. Damn it he tasted amazing. Her entire body burned in the throes of passion, and she nearly cried, hugging him to her for one more glorious moment.

Chichi panted into his neck, sucking in great gasps of air. Piccolo rolled onto his side, breathing heavily. His arms were still wrapped around her. Chichi rested her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him.

"Not bad," she teased, tilting her head back to smile at him.

His eyes snapped open, and he picked his head up to glower at her.

"'_Not **bad**_?' The Hell is that supposed to mean?"

He looked thoroughly indignant.

Adorable.

"It means you need practice, that's all."

"...I can't do that again right now." Chichi laughed sleepily, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Go to sleep," she advised, crawling up onto his chest and resting her cheek on his collarbone.

"Get off."

"No."

"Fine then." She smiled, curling her fingers on his shoulder, vaguely aware of him pulling a blanket up over them, and his arm wrapping more securely around her waist. She could have sworn she heard him whisper "_I love you_," but then again, she was already more than half asleep...

"_Love you too_," she murmured, barely aware, and his embrace had never been warmer.

* * *

**Not too terrible, right? Right? Guys? Girls? Namekians? Someone, please?**

**Anyway I tried. **

**XD**


End file.
